The Problem with PainKillers
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: Train Heartnet falls ill with a cold. Creed decides that it's his responsibility. Medical puns abound. AU, Pre Series. One-sided CreedXTrain.


Disclaimer: The Black Cat series is the property of Kentaro Yabuki-sama. I do not own anything.

Summary: Train Heartnet falls ill with a cold. Creed decides that it's his responsibility. Medical puns abound. AU, Pre Series. One-sided CreedXTrain.

Shadow Hylian: Ah, I've wanted to write a Black Cat fic for ages x'). I'm not going to hold back on the crazy-ness of Creed xD

* * *

><p><span>The Problem with PainKillers<span>

Chapter 1: It Begins with a Cold-Caller

The Black Cat was having one hell of a week. First, the Captain had partnered him with that psycho Creed Diskenth again, then they'd been given this newest mission, which was going anything but to plan.

It began simply enough; The week had started with the standard erasure of another unsavoury character who was interfering with Chrono's work, but Train had found that the mission had quickly deteriorated once the duo had found said target.

The mission was S-class and Train soon found out why he, the Black Cat, and the unstable former candidate for Number XIII, Creed Diskenth had been selected for the job.

Their target was clever. It required a smoke-and-daggers type of operation, Train knew, and he needed to use craft rather than force to secure this one.

It started as an unstable shake in his hands; a small tremble that weakened his wrist and played havoc on his accuracy. The Black Cat had needed to switch over Hades to his left hand just to be able to grip the heavy gun properly, and even then he needed to use his other hand to support it's weight.

Train mused that perhaps this problem had something to do with the rattling cough he'd developed in his chest. The one that he just couldn't seem to shift since it settled there a few days ago, and was probably connected to the lethargy he'd been plagued with that he hadn't been able to overcome.

He was too exhausted to protest when his target had ran, dutifully running after the mark instead and the Black Cat had ended up collapsed in a heap amongst the garbage cans because he'd miss-timed a jump and fell into an alley way.

When Train had finally caught up with the target, he'd failed to eliminate him. He had taken a true aim, but a cough racked his body in the seconds prior to him pulling the trigger and the bullet barely grazed the target's shoulder...

Creed had eliminated the target instead, killing him instead of securing him like they'd been told.

The Captain had been disappointed by his performance and the Black Cat had slunked off home, not even having the heart to stop at the convience store to pick up his usual bottle of milk.

So the last thing he needed was someone knocking at his door and disturbing his rest.

Sighing, Train rolled over, hoping that whoever it was would think that he wasn't at home. After a moment, the knocking continued and the Black Cat groaned, rising groggily to answer the door, coming face-to-face with the one person he wasn't entirely keen to see.

"Creed." Train deadpanned, "What do you want?"

"You called in sick today. I was worried."

"I'm fine. Tell the Captain I'll be in tomorrow." and he shut the door on the silver-haired eraser, turning away, sinking back into bed and curling up under the covers.

"Train." Creed's voice sounded muffled through the door as he continued to knock, "I'm worried about you, so let me in."

"Not a hope in hell. Go away, Creed." The Chronos assassin shouted wearily, pulling the duvet over his head in an attempt to blot out the persistent knocking at the door which was giving him a headache.

The knocking stopped and Train thought that perhaps his erasing partner had gone, but he heard a loud crack, the sound of splintering wood as Creed Diskenth forced his way into Number XIII's apartment.

"You're gonna have to pay for that, you know." Train spoke irritably, pulling the covers off his head so that he could glare at the other man.

"That's hardly important, Train." the eraser chided pointedly, "Here, I brought these for you." the silver haired eraser rummaged through the breast pocket of his coat and removed a white paper bag, which he then handed to the Black Cat.

Dubious as to what the package contained, Train peered into the bag slowly.

Number XIII discovered that his initial prediction of poisoned milk and chloroform-scented handkerchiefs were proved wrong. Instead, the bag held a bunch of red grapes, a litre bottle of his favourite brand of milk, a box of what looked like cough syrup and a card with Creed's usual red rose wedged along the seal of the envelope.

"Gee, thanks." Train commented sarcastically as he opened the card and frowned at the rose as Creed settled himself into one of the Black Cat's chairs, perfectly at ease. A little too at ease for Train's comfort.

XIII opened the card, seeing the "Get Well Soon" message and his erasing partner's predictably gushing words proclaiming his hope that Train would feel better quickly.

Tossing that sentiment aside, along with the card, onto the table Creed sat at, Train turned his attention to the other items.

Number XIII picked up the pack of cough syrup and examined it closely, scrutinising the box for any signs of it being tampered with.

"You don't need to be so paranoid." his erasing partner spoke, "I'm hardly going to poison you."

Train made a noise of disbelief. "Yeah, sure, I'll trust you with my health, then." the Black Cat retorted sarcastically. Finding no evidence of the box being opened, Train opened the box and pulled the glass bottle out of the pack, quickly scanning over the instructions and opening the bottle's cap, pouring the liquid into the plastic spoon and tossing it quickly into his mouth.

"Gah, that's disgusting!" Train gasped, feeling the strong aftertaste of the medicine in his mouth and shaking his head in an effort to get rid of it.

"Here." Creed rose to Train's side, already opening the litre bottle of milk he had brought his comrade and handing it to the Black Cat.

XIII took the bottle wordlessly and drank deeply. His companion couldn't help but leer perversely at the motion.

"What?" Train snapped agitatedly, glaring heavily at the silver haired man.

"Ah, nothing." his companion spoke silkily, "Just admiring your exquisite appearance..."

Number XIII's glare intensified.

"Now, now." Creed grinned, "No need to look so angry. Although, you know I-"

"Stop right there" The Black cat held up a hand towards his Erasing partner, "I don't wanna hear what's going on in your sick mind."

"..." For a moment, a flicker of irritation passed over Creed's expression, but the silver haired man feigned indifference at Train's words. "As you wish..." he dismissed.

"Well, you've checked that I'm okay. You've done your job, you can report back to Mommy now." Number XIII spoke dryly.

"Sephiria didn't ask me to check on you. I came of my own accord."

"Heh, yeah right." Train made a noise of disbelief, walking towards the broken mess that remained of his front door pointedly. "You're on a call, I know what the Captain's like. I'll be on duty tomorrow, bright

and early." he drawled sarcastically. "See you at work tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Shadow Hylian: Feedback is very much appreciated, so review please!<p> 


End file.
